


The Visitor

by Ertal77



Category: Beyond Eden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: Alex visits Oscar in his new home in London, only to find out his lover is not alone at home as planned...Set after one of Oscar's bad ends.





	The Visitor

Alex Wake rang the bell and waited patiently until he heard the hurried steps of the maid coming to open the door. He put in place his well-practiced pleasant smile and greeted her, giving her his hat, walking stick and coat.

“So pleased to see you, Mister Wake.” The maid's smile was more coquettish than polite, and that made Alex smirk. _Of course; after all, I'm the single male friend of her Master, someone in the right age and without any fiancee or girlfriend in sight._ “The Lady will meet you in the drawing room.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. Catherine? What was she doing at home? Everyone in the household knew by then that it wasn't her the one he was visiting, but her husband (although the nature of his visits was unknown to the maids, it seemed.)

He stepped into the drawing room as freely as if he was in his own home. The Lady Catherine was sitting on a settee in the most faked posture ever, obviously waiting for Alex and trying to look as beautiful as possible.

“Alex! So long no see!”

He kept his pleasant smile and approached her, kissing her hand. He sat down in an armchair in front of her, instead of doing so on the settee by her side, as she gestured him to do. _No, thank you, tigress._

“How unusual to find you at home, Catherine.”

“I had some errands to run in London and, you know, the social season is about to begin.”

He nodded and hoped she wasn't going to insist on meeting at some party again. Catherine could be lovely, but after a short while, her presence became intolerable.

“In fact, I've come to greet your husband. Is he not at home?”

She stood up, with lazy but seductive movements. She reminded Alex of a cat sometimes.

“Yes, he's dressing up for dinner. Ah, I think he's ready!”

They heard soft footsteps approaching the drawing room, and then the door was pushed open and there he was, lord Oscar Edenic in the flesh, with his dinner jacket, his waistcoat, his cravat, his perfect quality trousers and shiny black shoes; all of him, except his polite smile. _No wonder, given that Catherine is here. I wouldn't be able to keep my smile in place either if I had to stand a wife._

Said wife, luckily, went to the door as soon as Oscar walked in and, without a single look at her husband, said to Alex:

“I'm going to check on the dinner. Please, have a sherry and go to the dining room whenever you please.”

And with that, she left. Oscar went straight to the drinks cupboard and poured two generous glasses of sherry. Then he handed one to Alex and let himself fall on the settee with a dramatic sigh.

“You don't seem very happy of having your _dear_ wife at home...” Alex said with a smirk.

Oscar frowned and drank his sherry in one go.

“Oh, shut up... I think I need another drink. Would you like another one?”

He stood up and went to pour another sherry. This one was longer still than the previous one.

“I'm good, thank you.”

Alex placed his half-empty glass on the side table and followed Oscar. Before he had the chance of finishing putting the bottle back to the shelf, Alex embraced his torso from behind and kissed his nape. Oscar gasped, taken by surprise. Alex inhaled his hair: although many things had changed in his life, the exterior of Oscar Edenic was as sharp and perfect as ever, with his blond hair perfectly combed, his manly cologne and his well-cut, expensive clothes. As always, that façade of the best kind of gentlemen the British Empire could provide made Alex want to ravish him: he wanted to see Oscar with his hair disheveled, wearing a wrinkled shirt and nothing more, his features contorted by lust and pleasure. And he would have it that same evening.

Remembering in time that the servants were waiting for them to go to the dining room in a short while, he breathed deeply and took his hands from inside Oscar's waistcoat, where he had been stroking the well-defined pectorals. That would have to wait. Instead, he massaged Oscar's shoulders.

“You are tense,” he noticed with a frown.

“Well, that's no wonder, given the circumstances.”

Oscar shuddered under his hands. Alex' smile turned more predatory.

“Do you mean because of Catherine's presence? You are certainly turning bolder. Calling your lover to pay you a visit when your wife is under the same roof? You are so lewd, Oscar...”

He leaned in and sucked his neck, prompting another gasp, although not of surprise this time.

“No, wait... Wait, Alex, please!”

Alex obeyed, not without a great effort. He was starting to be too aroused to mind about the servants or Oscar's wife. Oscar turned in his arms and pushed him away, softly, claiming some breathing space. Alex grunted at seeing his fun cut down, and decided to go back to his armchair and his drink.

“And here I thought you were so horny that you needed to see me right away... Perhaps I should space my visits more.”

“No!” _Oh, my, there's actual terror in his voice..._ Alex smirked and raised his drink in a parody of a toast, watching Oscar with amusement. The young lord was fighting against his feelings and trying to keep them at bay, that was obvious. He was torn between his lust (as Alex knew so well, since he had worked so hard to achieve his goal of turning Oscar Edenic his sex toy), his honor, his obligations towards his family and the society in general, and... there was something else, wasn't it? What could it be? There was something he wanted to ask Alex, but he didn't dare. Alex forgot his arousement and focussed on his partner on another level, curious to know.

Instead of asking directly, he sipped his drink and studied Oscar's body language. He would eventually speak, and it was funnier that way, seeing the young man embarrassed. The dignified, aloof lord Edenic, unable to look at his face and with a soft blush on his pale face. A truly unique sight.

Oscar paced the room with the delicate sherry glass on his hand, drinking from it every two or three steps, until it was empty again. He stared at the glass in surprise, as if he didn't expect it to empty so fast, and placed it on the board again, slightly confused.

“In fact, there's a reason for Catherine's presence tonight.” He started talking with his back to Alex. Then he probably remembered Alex' unexpected approach a moment ago and turned to look at him to avoid a repetition. “She wants me to ask you something. A favour.”

Alex nodded. He started to figure out the situation. But, of course, having Oscar explaining it would be funnier.

“Oh? What favour?”

Oscar began pacing again, tapping his lips. Did he miss the liquor glass?

“Our families are starting to be... a bit impatient. They want us to produce an heir.”

Alex suppressed a chuckle.

“Well? What's the problem? Catherine and you are both young and healthy.”

Oscar blushed up to his ears. _Will he be able to say it aloud?_

“We have talked about it...”

“Oh, perhaps Catherine is against the idea? She's not the motherly type after all...”

Oscar raised his head and glanced at Alex at last, very serious.

“No. We agreed to hire a nanny and a tutor, and then send him, or her, to a boarding school when they reach the age.”

“Clever decision. I can't imagine Catherine dropping the social season because her baby has a fever or needs help with school work.”

Oscar raised his eyebrows, obviously agreeing. _I bet he will be the one losing sleep after the baby's minor sicknesses, though. I'd like to see him_. As Alex' imagination started prompting images of a lord Edenic taking care of a child, he was more and more interested in the idea.

“So? What are you two waiting for? The world needs another generation of Edenics!”

He chuckled and opened his arms in a cheerful gesture. Of course, he didn't miss Oscar's embarrassed face. _Oh, my Lord... He's going to say it!_

“We... think... that perhaps having your help would be useful in this... ehem, issue.”

“Hahaha! Should I ask what's this issue you are talking about?”

“Oh, for goodness' sake, Alex! You know perfectly well what the issue is!”

Alex tilted his head and offered Oscar his most candid look.

“Do I?”

“You...! Insufferable bastard! You just want to hear it from my lips, right?! Here you are: I can't do anything with Catherine! And it's just your fault, because I can only be aroused by you. There! Are you happy?!”

Alex leaned back in his armchair and squinted at Oscar, who was completely red with fury and shame.

“You can't imagine how much, my dear Oscar. Go and tell Catherine that I accept, of course.”

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
